


Checkmate

by vbnorsr



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Homestuck AU, M/M, Trollian, Trolls (Homestuck), pesterchum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: Light feels himself start to get angry. It’s another emotion he doesn’t feel often, so sure of himself, so caught up in his own world, his own ideals -- the fact that he is so high above everyone he knows, and ever will know, and sooneveryone else would know that, too-- but he’s losing his footing, like the sharp snap of something in his chest that puts a ripple in his poker face when he realizes that his opponent has almost put him into check.It’s that feeling he gets when he’s in a game, and he knows that somehow, he’s about to lose.-It's that DN/Homestuck crossover that nobody wanted except for me!





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i wrote that angsty drabble about L's dependency on light as a friend, then i said i wouldnt write anything else that was more romantic, or probably any more lawlight at all, because i relate the ship to an old relationship that was abusive and ended very very badly?  
> well, i'm getting over that person, so back into the otp zone it goes!
> 
> and... homestuck. hahaha nobodys going to read this

Light doesn’t expect his phone to beep, but when it does, it so happens that he’s doing something very illegal. Important, actually. Some people don’t understand Light’s priorities -- and it’s not like he can tell them, but well, that’s because they wouldn’t understand.

He pauses his stream of action to pick up his phone and swipe it open, and his brow turns up in surprise when he finds out he’s been messaged by a complete stranger. Though, that’s entirely commonplace, isn’t it? He’s rather popular at school, so it’s probably someone who wants to ask him for a date. Or marriage. That’s roughly as normal, if slightly less.

bohemianScandal, huh. They’re not saying anything, though. They haven’t since the log was opened -- but Light considers that he’s probably done enough “work” for tonight, and a little conversation wouldn’t hurt.

Light smiles in conceit to himself. Of course he is. He’d read that story back to front at least twelve times in both of  the languages he could speak fluently. Absolutely required reading for anyone who considered themselves fans of Victorian or Edwardian literature, so… BS having that as his username doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s smart. Perhaps he’s just posing. Light feels a bit let down at the thought, despite himself -- at least this wasn’t another girl from school.

He frowns. Perhaps this person was smarter than he’d assumed. That’s an exciting prospect, but he doesn’t like to be read into like that too much (it’s annoying). Even if that is almost definitely why he set his handle to what he did, and even if BS is right… And even if he does consider himself a “misunderstood intellectual”, and furthermore above everyone in his life he’d met so far.

...Does he?

Light’s getting uncomfortable. Who does this person think he is? He changes the subject.

There. That might open up some actual conversation, and if this really _was_  someone from school just trying to fuck with him without having to face the consequences, then, well… He’d know. He bites his lip at the thought. Why does that prospect disappoint him so much?

Fear. It’s an emotion that Light doesn’t feel often, but as he reads that last word he feels something cold with a hand of sharp talons grip his heart painfully, skimping it a single beat. He feels a cold sweat start to drip down his temples, over the back of his neck -- who the hell _is_ this person?

Light feels himself start to get angry. It’s another emotion he doesn’t feel often, so sure of himself, so caught up in his own world, his own ideals -- the fact that he is so high above everyone he knows, and ever will know, and soon _everyone else would know that, too_  -- but he’s losing his footing, like the sharp snap of something in his chest that puts a ripple in his poker face when he realizes that his opponent has almost put him into check.

It’s that feeling he gets when he’s in a game, and he knows that somehow, he’s about to lose.

Angrier. Yet more uncertainty.

And why does this fucker _capitalize all his ‘L’s?_

  


And somewhere, far away, a detective smiles.


	2. Collection

Hand stuck in a jar of jelly beans as it was, Eielle Laliet wasn’t really paying much attention to it. In fact, he had far more pressing matters to attend to. Among these was a criminal on the far end of the galaxy who had somehow come into possession of an Alternian weapon prized by her Empress, and was using it to commit murders other than the ones for which it was intended.

Indeed, Eielle was the one and only olive-blooded Legislacerator, posing as teal under his pseudonym “L” in order to fight crime -- and his current target was a young human known as Light Yagami, who lived in a strange and distant place called Japan.

Eielle was thinking about quite a lot at the moment, so perhaps he can be forgiven for jumping slightly when his husktop trilled to notify him of a message. One of his hands was still stuck in the jar -- he turned towards the computer, back hunched and knees up to his chest, flexing the fingers of his left hand. This would be no issue at all.

There’s already a message on the screen when he meets it.

And as the log closes, Eielle smiles.

Who was a lowblood to defy a direct order from the Condensce, anyway?

 

He spends a few moments trying to pry his hand from the jar and has just begun to wriggle it loose when there’s a knock at his door. “Come in,” Eielle trills, “I’m not busy.”

A large, white chameleon uses its tongue to push open the door to his charge’s respiteblock, and waddles inside on wide feet. He’s wearing a tuxedo the same shade as the rest of his body, and his face is rather wrinkly for a giant chameleon, as if he were an old man.

“Watari,” Eielle says, and smiles at the chameleon, “I was able to contact the suspect last night.”

The chameleon -- Watari, Eielle’s lusus -- responds to him in a set of clicks and buzzes, with a tone that sounds curious if you’re listening closely enough.

“It didn’t go as well as intended, I’m afraid.” Eielle says, slumping down slightly in his rolly chair and sighing. “But we’ve established contact. I am fifty-three percent certain that things can only go up from here.”

The lusus gives him a blank look that probably says, “That doesn’t sound very convincing,” but Eielle grins mysteriously at him. 

“It’s more than the last one.” he says, removing his hand from the jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters will decidedly be my thing for this fic. do you really care if it gets them up faster
> 
> thought i should mention that both eielle and light are 18 in this fic so its not creepy when i do decide to make things gay, and its also why eielle still lives with his lusus


	3. Temptation

For the next few days after the incident over Pesterchum, Light tries to forget (or ignore) that it ever happened in the first place. He plants it squarely outside his frame of mind, choosing instead to busy himself with absolutely whatever he could that wasn’t the fact that a stranger on probably the other side of his world knew his name, maybe even knew what he’d been doing after school (but that was mostly an anxiety -- that’s not possible, they couldn’t, he’d taken every precaution…).

It’s like he’s trying to chase or beat the thought out of his mind whenever it hits him -- the person had seemed… intelligent, if highly dangerous (so not really very different from himself) and, if he cast aside the anger, annoyance and deep frustration he’d felt talking to them, not many people his age knew that “The Clouds” by Aristophane had been a work from Socrates’ own time which had mocked the great philosopher as a caricature, had enough respect for the Sherlock Holmes series to set a title of such a milestone in Doyle’s writing as a Chumhandle...

Was this person even his age? What kind of education did they have? Did they like other books, too? The same philosophers that Light did, maybe? God, he prayed it wasn’t Freud. _Who were they?_ And just like that, Light had to beat the thoughts out of his frame of mind again. It was stressful, and tedious, and he wanted it to end. His life would be so much easier if he could just magically forget that entire meeting from a few nights before.

However, life didn’t really tend to be that simple. And so Light spent most of his waking hours trying not to think about BS, trying to avoid impulses to chat up BS once more, until… He just couldn’t do it anymore. He can’t even say that he’s only human, but... Light sighs, looking down at the Pesterchum client open in his phone in defeat. Just what had he gotten himself into?

What a wonderful fucking idea this was.

This is a bit like admitting weakness, isn’t it? Whatever, Light decides -- it’s this or being caught up in his own head with curiousity for another indiscriminate amount of time.

Oh no. Oh _no._ Already Light starts to feel that same anger from last night lick up his spine, and he realizes for the first time since he’d ended their first conversation why he wanted to avoid BS in the first place. Because BS is full of… well, _BS._ This isn’t a person light can trust, so why is he so fixated on them?

  
His hands drop from the keyboard on his phone to lay beside him, outstretched on his bed. He feels the anger from before ebb away into a draft of pensive nothingness. What was it about this person that intrigued him so much?

Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were so blunt with him -- and not intimidated by him at all, in a way so many others had been all his life, ever since he had shown himself to be this bright child prodigy who could ace and exceed all of his test scores without even trying.

Not that he wanted that intimidation to stop. That was his goal right now, after all, he thinks, glancing over towards his desk across the room. Yes… someday everyone on this planet would fear and respect him in equal measure, fear what he could do, fear his punishment and his damnation... And so…

Maybe he’d never meet another person like BS again.

So, Light picks his phone back up.

None of that could stop Light from hating him, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii this is my favorite chapter so far and i hope you like it too  
> you might have noticed by the new tag that these two are going to be in a black quadrant. thats actually something ive always wanted to write, believe it or not
> 
> for the people here tuning in soley from the DN fandom with baseline or no knowledge of homestuck, please go to this page for information on what a kismesistude is (and also what quadrants are) because imo it suits lawlight very well -- [boop](https://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quadrants)

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know actual romantic lawlight isnt coming for either a bit or a while depending on how long this fic turns out, they need to get used to eachother first.
> 
> i have some fun plot thingies planned, including L coming to earth on a spaceship and everybody involved freaking out about it because hes very very obviously not human.
> 
> this is fun for me to write, but i still want to take it at my own pace, so please bear with me


End file.
